Balto: Life of a lone wolf
by The Blue Star Gazer
Summary: Balto is a lone wolf that was banished from his pack due to being blamed for murder but in his banishment he learned not to trust anyone how will this turn out when he meets Jenna.
1. Entering Nome

**What if Balto was a Lone Wolf? **

**Him being a wolf came from m336.**

**The lone wolf part Idk.**

Baltos Pov

Lets talk about this before we start the story.

I didn't plan on being a lone wolf but once my pack just up and blamed me for killing those kids and parents I just left because how the hell was an omega going to take down Alphas. So now from the past year I have been alive I have trained myself to become a strong ass lone wolf.

Of course I do and did have my tough times living as a lone wolf but it was mostly because of the lack of food in the winter time since almost every animal that I can eat is in hibernation and there is these snow storms that just come in out of the blue and I have to wait it out which lasts for days or such and so and even after it goes away the surroundings are different and the wholes that the animals are in are covered in snow but it's all good for me.

Well since those days I actually became strong and what not I learned not to trust any wolf or anything to be specific. Well now that that's sort of clear down why don't we start the story.

It was a dull snowy day as usual.

My stomach growls again. "I guess its time to find some food." I said and I started looking for a bird or something.

Some bit of time pass for a second or two.

"Whats that smell?" I said smelling something. "Fish." I said and I started following the scent.

I soon followed it to a town of some sort.

"Oh snap." I said as I stopped following the scent. "Should I or should I not." I thought about it and while I did my stomach growled. "That answers my question." I thought so I decided to follow the scent.

A few minutes later.

"WOLF!" I heard. "Oh snap." I said

**Well sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer. I'm being rushed so I had to shorten it really short but the next should be longer. Anyways**

**Balto is just like he is in the movie the fur voice eye color and stuff but instead of what he is in the movie he is a wolf (Wolf thing came from m336)**


	2. Great there are hunters in this place

Baltos Pov

"WOLF!" I heard. "Oh snap." I said as some dogs and humans with those stick things. "Oh boy!" I said as I took off with those dogs and humans chasing me. "Where do I got oh where do I go." I said looking for a place to hide. POW! "Fuck that was close." I thought as I kept on running. "I got you!" I heard and I saw a dog lunge at me but I clawed him in the face causing him to spin in the air and hit head first into a building.

As I was running I noticed some dog with red fur and a white underbelly. "Whoa." I said as I then had to turn because there were humans in front of me so my direction was now heading towards that girl with a scarf and a little girl. "LOOK OUT!" I yelled jumping and spinning over the two. "Whoa doggy can jump!" I heard as I landed and I ran away along with gun shots being fired at me. "Fuck." I said seeing that there were more humans in my path pointing those sticks at me but I dodged them making another turn.

"This beats." I said as I saw more humans in my way and I was now surrounded. "You got to be kidding me." I said as they raised those sticks at me but I was quickly looking for a way out. "There." I thought and I waited then I took off with them shooting me but I dodged the bullet and I hit a ladder which I climbed really quick and I started hopping from building to building trying to get out of those humans sight but it was all a fail they had their sights on me which I tried but I was running out of roof top so when I came to the end I saw that some humans started climbing the ladder which I looked down and I saw a trash can.

"It's either take the chance or die." I said so I decided to jump and I heard a several bangs as I jumped as it was like they had me in sight with it and when I moved they fired which nothing hit me but when I landed in the trash I lived and it tipped over so when I got up I dashed off with dogs after me.

"WHY IS IT SO FUCKING HARD TO FUCKING LOOSE THE DAMN MUTTS?!" I yelled turning into a corner and I took off. "Son of a bitch." I yelled seeing it was a dead end so I turned around and saw those dogs and humans. "Bitch." I said seeing them point those damn exploding stick things at me but before any of them pulled the thing to make them explode I heard.

"What the fuck are you idiots fucking doing causing this entire racket?" Some human said. "Pills this isn't a time for this there's a wolf that caused trouble and were taking it out." Another human said. ""Oh I was causing trouble I was getting a piece of fish you fuck up." I said. "Its not hunting season so put them damn fucking guns up before I call the police." He said. "Fuck you you win this time Pill." The human said and he and that gang of them left but that human.

"Hey there boy." He said. "Crap what do I do now?" I said. "Oh here." He said digging inside something and throwing a piece of meat at me. "Uh." I thought for a second and I looked at it. "It's okay it ain't messed with or anything its perfectly safe to eat." He said leaving. "Uh." I thought as my stomach growled. "I guess it couldn't hurt." I said taking a bite out of it.

"That aint bad." I said wide eyed and I finished it. "That wasn't bad." I said. "I actually should get out of here." I said. "But I don't want those mutts or humans after me. As well that was a cute dog wait did I call that red mutt cute?" I said as I was looking for the exit of this town.

"Finally." I said seeing a way out of this town. "It's getting late I should find a den." I thought and I continued to look around and I saw a trawler. "I guess I could stay in there for a bit." I said as I continued my walk over to it.

I soon made it to the trawler.

"A little messed up but it will do." I said lying down and falling asleep.

Well the next day came.

I soon woke up stretching. "That was a good night sleep." I said stretching along with my stomach growling. "I guess I should go find some more food." I thought and I walked towards the town or city whatever you call it.

"It is a nice place if you don't include them mutts." I thought as I entered the town again. "Where can I find some food?" I thought as I continued to look around. "Found ya." I said seeing some meat on the ground. "Time to dig in." I thought as I grabbed it and I started eating it. I soon finished eating it. "That was pretty good." I said and as I said that I saw some mutts coming this way so I hid in the shadow part.

"Hey Steele." Some mutt said. "What." He said. "What are we going to do about that wolf?" The one said. "I don't know but after that beat down I gave him yesterday he sure won't come back." He said turning his face revealing a claw mark. "So that's who I clawed." I thought. "So if he comes back we will have ole good and strong Steele to save us." The one said. "Hell ya." Steele said. "So what now?" The one said. "I don't know lets go walk around some more." Steele said and they walked away.

"I guess he got this place on him." I said walking out of the shadows. "Well they shouldn't stop me I actually could get use to this place." I said and I climbed the ladder and I started hopping from building to building.

A few minutes later

"Hey it's that mutt from yesterday." I said seeing that red mutt with that human. "Oh shit." I said as I think some mutt saw me but it didn't so I continued to look around but I mostly seen that red mutt around but this one time is what I stayed and watched. That human that the mutt was with soon went inside some building and then out of nowhere that mutt that said he beaten the shit out of me appeared.

"What was his name Steele or something?" I thought as I listened into their conversation. "Come on Jenna why won't a babe like you go out with me." He said. "I don't like you and I never will." She said. "And why not." He said. "Because I don't like you and I never will damn get the fuck over it dog." She said walking away and he stood there. "Huh so her name is Jenna wait why the fuck do I want to know a mutts name what the fuck is wrong with me." I said as I jumped off the building and I started walking around the place trying to stay undetected. "In that short bit I was on the roof I should know where I am going." I thought as I began to walk around.

"This place is nice." I said seeing the beautiful scenery. "Hey it's that wolf." I heard. "You got to be fucking with me." I thought as I turned around seeing that Steele mutt. "I guess you didn't head my warning from before." He said and I stayed quiet. "Get him Steele make sure he heads your warning this time." That one said and Steele launched at me but I swung at his face and launched him into a building again. "I'll go get help." That one said so decided to take off.

"Well that was weak." I said taking a breather. "I still got a lot of day light left." I said seeing that the sun was in the middle of the sky. "Now I really got to keep a low profile." I thought "Well I don't have to keep a real low profile I just need to keep away from those mutts." I thought as I continued to walk.

As I was walking I noticed there were a lot of mutts in this place. "I wonder why there are so many." I said walking around. "I think I should find something to drink." I said and I looked around for some water which I soon found and when I did I took some gulps in. "That was refreshing." I said and I continued to walk around.

"Wow neat." I said as I passed some place. "HEY THERE HE IS!" I heard. "You got to be kidding me again!?" I said so I took off. "I can't believe they seen me again." I thought as I turned the corner only to have to jump over that red and white mutt. "That was unexpected." I heard as I took off and this time since I was refreshed I left them in the dust again.

I soon made it to a spot.

"That was just like she said unexpected and I mean unexpected I thought I lost those damn mutts." I said sitting down taking a breather. "I guess I should just keep walking around." I said so I did and I did for a bit but I didn't want to go back to that trawler since it was a good bit out the town so I slept on top of a building (Unaware that it was Jenna's lol)

**Well I did it I made it to match the number chapter 2000 words well not technically 2000 in this chapter but well you know what I mean XD I do 1000 words or more in every chapter well i try so ya lol.**


	3. So you two actually talked?

Baltos Pov

It soon became morning and I woke up stretching but I forgot I was on top of a rooftop so right when I started stretching I slipped. "OH SNAP!" I yelled as I slipped and I was now sliding of the rooftop. "OH CRAP!" I yell seeing something at the bottom and I fall straight onto it. "What the fuck?" I said seeing what I landed on. "Uh." Was all I could say and what got me weird is how I landed and the position we were in. "Uh sorry mutt." I said and I quickly got up and I took off leaving her blushing and confused only to run into that black and white mutt. "Oh look what we got here." He said but I dodged him and I took off with him following me. "HEY LOBO WHERE YOU GOING!" He yelled chasing me.

Jennas Pov.

I was soon let out of the house so I could roam around but right when I got off the steps I heard something and next thing you know something or someone landed straight on top of me and it was that dog from yesterday that jumped over me. But the thing was our noses were touching and we were in an embarrassing position and I was blushing madly.

"Uh sorry mutt." He said taking off and I was still blushing madly and I was confused but I saw him run into Steele but instead of staying he took off and I got up still blushing but I then walked off and I went to my friends.

I soon made it to my friends.

"Hey Dixie. Hey Sylvie." I said. "Hey Jenna how is your morning going?" Dixie said. "Awkward." I said. "Oh what happened?" She said. "You guys remember that dog that the town was chasing?" I said. "You mean that wolf?" Sylvie said.

"Ya wolf, anyways when I left my house after my owner got done eating breakfast, I left and he fell on top of me from my roof and when he landed on me we were in an awkward position plus our noses were touching." I said. "Wait your noses were touching!" Dixie yelled. "Ya." I said. "You can't be serious." She said. "True." I said. "Awkward." They said and we had a moment of silence for a bit.

I soon broke the silence.

"Well I am going to go out for another walk ill talk to you guys later." I said walking out and I went on my normal stroll around Nome.

Baltos Pov.

"Fuck I went in circles." I said face palming. "Caught you." I heard and I turned around seeing Steele. "What do you want now mutt." I said facing him with him walking towards me and out of the corner of my eye I saw that mutt from earlier and apparently he did to. "Now wh- wait why do I smell Jenna on you." He said. "Shit why did I have to fall off the rooftop." I thought.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" He yelled and apparently it caught some eyes. "Nothing mutt." I said. "You will pay!" He yelled but right then before he jumped that red and white mutt butted in. "Steele stop." She said. "Out of the way Jenna." He said. "No he didn't do anything." She said. "This doesn't concern you now get out of the way." He said. "No Steele stop." She said but he then threw his paw at her and sent her flying but right when he did for some reason I attacked him before he could move. I then sent him flying into a building and he landed on his back. I then walked up to him and before he could get up I put my paw on his chest really hard and said. "You never hit a woman." And I knocked him out and left.

Jennas Pov.

As I tried to stop the fight Steele hit me and sent me flying back and right before I could get up that wolf launched at him and sent steele flying into a building and before he could get up the wolf put his paw on his chest and said. "You never hit a woman." And he just walked away and then the dogs that saw the fight ran up to steele and some went after the wolf.

"What just happened." I thought as I got up. "I think I should leave before they start asking stuff." I said walking off.

I soon walked out of town so I could do my walk around without being asked by steele and the others of what happened but I am pretty sure that when I get back Steele will have made another rumor and what not. So now that I am out of the town I am just walking around the place not going but such distance.

I was walking for about a couple of minutes until I saw something with something behind it and then they stopped but it kept on running. "Great now I am curious." I thought as I walked towards that old trawler.

I soon made it to the trawler.

"Huh I always wondered what this place looked like." I said going inside. "Well is anyone here?" I said. "Hello?" I repeated. "Great it's that red mutt." I heard. "Oh?" I thought. "What do you want mutt." I heard. "I am not no mutt." I said. "Says who all dogs that have human companions are mutts." He said.

"And you aint?" I said. "Yep." He said. "Well what says that you aint a mutt." I said. "The fact that I am not like you mutts." He said. "Well why don't you come out." I said. "Why would i." He said. "Because if I wanted to get help I would have done ran away." I said. "Look mutt I don't trust you now leave." He said. "Oh and another what were you doing on my roof this morning." I said.

"I slept there since it was to dark and I was tired." He said. "And you so happened to slip and our noses touched." I said. "Didn't plan on it." He said. "Oh really." I said. "Yep." He said. "Now leave or I will make you." He said. "Fine." I said and I left and I headed home.

I did return home and what not but once I was spotted in the town I was then asked a lot of questions but I ignored it and I headed home and I went to sleep.

Welp how was it? Please do R&R.


	4. You lead them here!

Baltos Pov

The next morning came.

"That was a nice sleep." I said stretching. "Now what to do what to do." I said as I walked outside. "Oh great." I said seeing the clouds. "It looks like another blizzard." I said annoyed and I quickly ran to the town.

When I got there no one was outside. "Well this should be easy." I said and I searched around for some food. "Ahah." I said seeing some meat on the ground and I got it and I started eating it. "That was delicious." I said licking my lips and I saw the clouds. "Oh shit." I said wide eyed on how fast it got here. "I can't believe I am going to get caught in this shit AGAIN!" I yelled as it began to snow heavily. "Sigh." I said as I pushed through it.

I was walking through it for some bit but I officially decided that I had no clue as to where I was well I had one clue some light pole that I saw so I decided to go to it. "This is just…." I mumbled out the rest as I continued to walk towards it which was a bad mistake since it was one of those hunters that apparently got caught in this.

The bad part was that he had his gun and when I bumped into him. "Oh what do we have here." He said smiling. "Oh poo." I said sighing as he got his gun out and apparently he was good at seeing in this blizzard because no matter where I went he was CLOSE behind.

"This may be the worst blizzard that I ever got caught in." I said as I tried to get away while he was firing that stick at me. "Why did I even come out of that trawler in the first place." I said as I kept on running and apparently I wasn't paying attention so when I was trying to run away what I thought was a bench was a building and I jumped STRAIGHT into a window into someones house.

Apparently that dude saw me and he began to shoot but what I didn't see was that red mutt from before so when I ran from the dude that was in the window I ran straight into her and we rolled into a room. "Oomph." I said bumping into something causing us to roll into a room. "Uhh." I said with a dizzy head. "Ah shit!" I said remembering that dude but I had a weird sensation that I was being stared at. So I then looked around and I saw faces starring at me.

"What the." I said and I heard a struggle and I saw I was on that red mutt. "You got to be kidding me." I said annoyed that I yet again ran right into her. "What are you doing here." She said and right when she said that that dude busted through the door. "Running what does it look like." I said taking off.

Jennas Pov.

I was in my house walking into the kitchen when all of a sudden I heard the window that was above the sink break. "Huh?" I said seeing who it was and apparently I saw something in the window but I didn't get a good glance since I was then ran into and we rolled right into the living room.

"Ah shit!" I heard as o regaind my vision. "What the?" He said as he looked around and I then was struggling to get loose. "You got to be kidding me." He said with an annoyed tone. "What are you doing here." I said and then the door was busted in. "Running what does it look like." He said taking off.

"WHAT THE HELL!" My owners mom yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BUSTING IN MY HOUSE LIKE THAT!" She continued. "Sorry ma'am but that stupid wolf tried to bite me." The dude said. "AS IF MUTHERFUCKER!" I heard and I turned around seeing that the wolf was jumping out the window. "THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BARGE IN MY HOUSE LIKE THAT!" She yelled. "Sorry miss." The dude said and he slowly left.

"That fiend who the hell does he think he is." She said. "I don't know but what I am more confused of is where the hell that wolf came from." Her husband said. "Well I don't care." She said.

Well a few hours later.

The blizzard finally blew past and I was begging to get out.

"Fine girl." He said opening the door. "Yes!" I whispered as I took off towards that trawler AGAIN.

Baltos Pov

"Finally I made it back." I said entering the trawler. "What a fucked up morning." I said annoyed as hell so I laid down and I began to stare outside the trawler.

Well I did that for a few minutes until I heard some noises. "Great." I said getting up and checking it out. "Really you again." I said. "Ya me." She said. "What do you want this time." I said. "What were you thinking breaking into my home?!" She said. "If you were in my position at that time you would do anything to not die." I said.

"That still doesn't give you the right to just bash in my house like that." She said. "Technically it does mutt." I said and she stayed quiet. "Look I don't know about you but I would have rather lived than die there and then." I said. "Look." She said. "You know you could've scratched on the door." She said.

"And why would I want to do that?" I said. "Because they would have opend the door and driven that dude away." She said. "Look are you just here to tell me about that because I don't know about you but that blizzard was harsh on me and it was the worste one I have ever been in and it has…..You got to be kidding me." I said. "What?" She said. "Son of a BITCH!" I yelled seeing that those hunters and some dogs were coming this way. "I see what you were trying to do." I said. "What what are you talking about." She said. "Shit." I said taking off.

"THERE IT IS GET EM!" I heard. "Lousy mutt stalled me." I thought as I took off into the woods.(unknowing that I was being followed by her but aware I was being chased.)

Well how was it?


	5. Great a night with the mutt

Baltos Pov

I was running for a bit in the woods until I finally decided that I should just hide instead. So I then looked around and I saw a cave. "Perfect." I said and I took off towards it and I then waited.

A couple of minutes later.

"WHERE IS THE DAMN THING!" I heard and I then saw them walking around. "IT IS AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!" One yelled. "It could've gotten far." I heard and I watched them walk by then I saw them dogs walk on by. "That lobo has got to be here somewhere." I heard and I watched them walk by and I waited for a few minutes and I looked outside the cave in their direction and I didn't see them so I took off towards the other direction only to bump into something.

"Oh come on!" I yelled and I took a defensive stance only to see that red and white mutt. "Oh you GOT TO BE FUCKING WITH ME!" I yelled as she was still probably still seeing stars along with being in an awkward position facing me. "You damn mutt this is all your fault!" I yelled and I started growling and I pounced on her and she regained what ever she was in or something...

"What did I do?" She said as I was growling with my teeth showing and I was now ontop of her. "This is your fault that I am being hunted!" I yelled. "I didn't do anything!" She yelled. "HEY ITS GOT ONE OF OUR DOGS!" I heard. "Great!" I yelled and I looked at her. "This is all your fucking fault." I said taking off.

Jennas Pov

"This is all your fucking fault!" He yelled taking off. "WHAT DID I DO?!" I yelled as someone got to me. "Jenna what are you doing out here?" I heard and I turned around. "Oh great." I said seeing Steele. "Did he hurt you?" He said. "No h- I was then cut off- He is going to pay GET HIM!" He said cutting me off but I already took off towards the way he went.

Baltos Pov

"RAAAA THAT DAMN MUTT!" I yelled still running. (So unaware that she is yet still following him.) "I am so regretting going into that small town." I said slowing down. "Fuck!" I yelled seeing the sky had now become dark. "Have I really been running that long?" I said kicking the snow. "I guess I will have to sleep outside in this AGAIN!" I yelled now going in a complete circle. "RAA WHY DOES EVERYTIME I FIND A PLACE TO SETTLE FUCKING SOMETHING ALWAYS GOES WRONG CAUSING ME TO MOVE!" I kept yelling and then I heard a twig snap or something made a noise.

"RAA WHO EVER THE FUCK IS THERE COME OUT OR I AM COMING IN THERE!" I yelled and then. "OH MY GOSH WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?" I yelled. "Calm down." She said. "Calm down CALM DOWN ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS YOU MADE ME FUCKING LOOSE WHAT I WAS STARTING TO CALL FUCKING HOME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN REALLY!?" I yelled. "I didn't do anything!" She yelled. "YA THEN HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND ME!" I yelled.

"I guess Steele's friends saw you." She said and I just stared at her. "Really then how the heck do you explain me not knowing that they were there when you were talking to me." I said. "I guess you were paying to much attention to me." She said and now I was caught in a pickle. "See raging for nothing." She said giggling and I was now doing a low pitch growl. "That doesn't explain why you followed me out here." I said still growling.

"Well your kind of interesting and I wanted to know more." She said. "Gah." I said still growling. "You need to go home now." I said. "And what if I don't want to." She said smiling. "I will make you." I said. "Are you sure." She said. "Ya." I said. "Then do it." She said. "Fuck I thought that would make her leave." I thought. "Fuck you win." I said. "Oh what happened to you dealing with me." She said. "I don't fight women." I said sitting down. "Thought so." She said giggling and I sighed.

"Look mutt yo- The name is Jenna wolf." She said cutting me off. "Whatever but anyways were sleeping outside can you handle it." I said grinning knowing she wouldn't be able to. "Ya I think I can manage a night." She said and I looked at her. "Whatever." I said seeing that it was now dark time and I laid down in the snow.

A few minutes later I heard shivering.

"You cant be serious." I thought as I stood up and I saw her shivering in the snow. "I cant believe I am doing this." I said and I walked over to her and I curled around her and I kept her warm.

Welp theres yet another chapter :D


	6. 1 wolf against 2 bears

Baltos Pov

Well morning soon arrived and I soon started waking up.

Well I soon woke up and I felt something warm and soft beside me so I looked and I saw that Jenna was right there. "Oh right." I said remembering that I curled up next to her so she wouldn't freeze to death and I laid there starring at her. "Why did you follow me." I thought and I sighed at that point.

So I waited for a bit and she started waking up. "You up yet." I said seeing her start to move. "Ya I am now." She said waking up and I got up from her so she wouldn't notice what I did. "Thank you for keeping me warm last night." She said stretching. "Gah how did you know." I said kind of aggravated that she found out.

"Sigh come on were taking you home." I said. "I aint going home." She said. "Ya you are." I said. "NO!" She yelled. "Come on your going home." I said and I then began to push her. "I AINT GOING HOME YET!" She yelled and she tried to stop me but I prevailed and I kept on pushing her.

"And why don't you." I said as I kept on pushing her. "I don't know I just don't want to go back yet!" She yelled. "Whatever your still going back and once we get there I am leaving." I said. "NO I WILL NOT GO BACK!" She yelled and just as she finished that two bears came out.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." I said as I stopped pushing her. "RUN!" I yelled and she didn't take off quick enough so the bears swiped her sent her flying and she was knocked out and for some reason I stopped and I literally started attacking the bears one at a time.

"Fuckin bears!" I yelled snarling like a mutherfucker and I actually tackled the bear and I bit down on his neck and he tried to get me loose but he almost had me off but that failed after I started tasting blood and at that second the second bear swung her paw at me but I dodged it and I was now on her arm and clawed her face and made her roar in pain and then I jumped off of her and I took a defensive stance and I started growling with my teeth showing and then both of them attacked at the same time.

"Two against one isn't fair you no." I said as I jumped over one of them and I got on his back and I bit down on that same spot and I bit down hard and I made it fall and roar in pain then the second one came at me and I dodged her blow which her blow hit the male bear and he roared in pain again but I clawed her face and I bit down on her neck as hard as I could and I hit skin and I punctured it and I tasted blood and she roared in pain and tried to get me off and she was actually successful.

"Wow big momma is stronger that fat daddy." I said chuckling and then they got PISSED since I called them fat and they both attacked me at the same time and almost got me well the fat daddy clawed me but it wasn't anything serious so I jumped behind them and I clawed both of their faces one at a time and I think I blinded the males right eye since he has it closed.

"Oh is fat daddy hurt." I said chuckling and then they attacked again. "How long can you guys go." I said as I latched onto the male and I bit down really hard onto that same spot and one I got my teeth inside his neck I pulled back and I succeeded and he roared in pain and next thing you know he fell down and started to bleed out.

"Now for big momma." I said and she roared at me and charged me which I jumped into the air and I landed onto her back and what I didn't see was that we were heading towards the knocked out mutt.

"Fucking DIE!" I yelled and I clawed her back and I bit down onto her spine and I bit down as hard as I could and I heard a SNAP! And then the bear fell onto the ground and I bit her neck just in case and I ripped it open and blood spitted out.

"Fuck I almost forgot." I said and I ran over to the mutt. "Wait why am I fuck it no time for that." I said and I picked her unconscious body and I started walking towards a random direction so I could take her home and probably get her some help then I will leave.

A few minutes later.

"Oh come on!" I yelled seeing that there was a blizzard coming and I saw a cave so I darted off into it and I laid her down and as on cue it came down and I saw her shivering. "Why me." I said and I walked over to her and I kept her warm.

How was it?


	7. Familiar territory

Baltos Pov.

The morning soon came around and I woke up.

"Gah it's still going." I said seeing that the blizzard was still going on. "This so beats." I said sighing and I laid back down and I stared at the entrance of the cave. "Still asleep." I said starring at Jenna. "Why do I have to be stuck with this mutt?" I said starring at her. "Why me." I said and I scooted closer to keep her warm.

"Thank you." I heard. "Whatever." I said and she fell back asleep.

I stayed up for a while then I fell asleep..

I soon woke up and I didn't notice till I opened my eyes but Jenna was lying on my chest.

"Great." I said sighing so I waited until she woke up so I was waiting for a while then she woke up.

"You sleep well." I said looking at her and she got up and was blushing. "Um." She said. "Whatever come on lets go." I said seeing that the blizzard is gone. "Okay." She said getting up. "Where are we heading to though?" She said. "Wherever." I said and I got up and I walked out the cave and she followed me.

"So how long have you been alone?" She said. "Ever since I got banished from my pack." I said. "How long ago?" She said. "I don't know lost tract." I said. "Did you have a family?" She said. "No family." I said. "Really?" She said. "Yes now if you don't mind how about shutting the fuck up!" I growled and she stayed quiet.

"This mutt is nothing but trouble." I thought and we kept on walking.

We were walking for a bit.

"Why does this place seem familiar." I said and I saw a tree that wasn't covered in snow and I saw some markings. "Oh shit." I said seeing that I now know where we are at. "What's wrong?" Jenna said. "Nothing….keep an eye out." I said not caring if something does happen to her. "Um okay." She said and we slowly moved through the territory.

"Great." I said sighing and I knew we were spotted. "Come out." I said and I turned to my right and I looked. "I know your there." I said and then a black furred red eyed female came out. "What are you doing in our territory?" She said. "Passing by…." I said. "I really can't believe I traveled this far out into Alaska." I thought. "If you are then why do you have a mutt along with you." She growled. "She fucking got stuck with me in a blizzard you got a problem?" I said.

"Yeah I do." She said. "Oh really?" I said. "Yeah our pack just got hit by some hunters the other day and she might be one of them." She said. "Pft fat chance this one probably couldn't hurt an any." I said. "That's not nice." Jenna said. "Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. "Grr." The female said.

"I stil don't trust her inside my pack." She said. "Pft ya does she look like a threat to you missy?" I said. "Well no." She said. "Exactly and who does?" I said . "You?" She said. "Exactly now if you want to die you should stay but if you want to live scurry your little ass off." I said and she got in a defensive stance. "Is that a threat?" She said. "You bet your sweet ass it is." I said and I got in a defensive stance.

"Ugh I don't got time to fiddle around with someone like you I got places to be." I said and I walked past her. "You aren't going anywhere!" She yelled. "Sigh." I said and I looked into her eyes. "Do you really want your death wish!?" I slightly yelled. "Do you want yours?!" She said. "Sigh I aint got time for you now scat." I said and I continued my walk with Jenna behind me.

"Why were you threatening her?" Jenna said. "Probably so she would get scared and leave….she was a tough girl…" I said sighing. "Oh..." She said and we kept on walking.

"Oh great…" I said aggravated. "Like I said you aint going anywhere." She said. "I don't fight women and you aint the little bit scary." I said and I pushed her aside and we kept walking and she caught up again. "What is it this time..." I said. "You'll be making a mistake if you keep on." She said. "Whatever now leave." I said and I walked past her.

Knowing she was following us we kept on walking through this packs territory.

"Um do you know where we are at?" Jenna said. "Nope don't care." I said. "And how long do you plan on following us?!" I slightly yelled again.

"How did you." She said. "You can't be sneaky when your tail ears and legs are showing." I said. "What do you want now?!" I yelled. "You're lucky my pack hasn't seen you yet." She said. "And what makes you think I care sheesh." I said. "Hmm let's see..hey torture you until you can't move, they keep torturing you…and then they kill you in front of the whole pack." She said. "Is that all..." I said. "Yep and they attack in pretty big groups." She said. "Not the least bit to worry about now come along Jenna." I said and we kept on moving.

"Um are you nuts?" Jenna said. "Pretty much now keep moving." I said. "Great." She said under her breath and I chuckled and we kept on walking and that stupid she wolf won't stop following us.

"Seriously what the fuck is her problem." I said but I ignored it and me and Jenna kept walking.


	8. Have a good little run?

Baltos Pov.

"So where exactly are we going again?" Jenna asked.

"It's a surprise." I sarcasm said rolling my eyes.

"What's your problem?" She asked

"My problem? Really as if you don't already know." I said.

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked you this." She said.

"Look I just want to go back to my life of being a lone wolf and just live it out being alone. I don't want to spend my life with a mutt." I said.

"So you don't want to have anyone in your life." She said.

"Don't intend on it." I said.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"When I fall in love they end up dead or over a cliff by some hunters." I said.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah so if you…wait…" I said looking back at her. "Why are you asking this.." I said.

"No reason really." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Dear Aniu why me." I silently whispered in annoyance and I heard her giggle.

We kept our walk going at a steady pace through this pack territory still being followed.

"I am getting annoyed at this stuff." I said turning around. "Okay look missy how long do you intend to follow us?!" I yelled.

"Until you exit our pack territory." She said.

"Really…." I said slightly annoyed.

"Or until my pack finds you and kills you." She said.

"Fat chance I just want her out of here." I said then it hit me for a second and I walked over to her. "You wouldn't by any chance know where Nome is would yeah?" I asked silently.

"Over that mountain why you ask?" She said.

"I want her out of here why you think. Thanks." I said leaving her. "Come on Jenna." I said and we headed to those mountains.

"HAULT!" We heard as we were almost out of the territory.

"You got to be kidding me what do y- Well hello…" I said seeing that we were finally caught. "Out of all circumstances you choose now…" I said.

"What are you doing in our pack Balto…" The wolf said.

"Oh just passing by and doing a little bit of this and that why does it matter….Lilio." I said.

"We banished you from this pack." He said.

"Oh wah wah." I said.

"You dare mock me?!" He slightly yelled.

"Look here pal I have some stupid cargo here that I needeth to take." I said pointing a claw at Jenna without her seeing.

"Really then." He said looking at Jenna who is somewhat cowering behind me.

"Would you!" I yelled pushing her away only to her to behind me. "Gah whatever." I said turning back to Lilio. "So what you going to do to your old friend…Kill me?" I said.

"Perhaps." He said grinning.

"Always with it…" I said rolling my eyes. "Okay look here Lilio if I was returning to your pack what would I be doing out here leaving huh?" I said.

"Going back to our enemies." He said.

"Oh so you gotten enemies now. It doesn't surprise me. You kill any trespasser without hesitation or questioning." I said. "Now before anything gets serious I bid you farewell." I said turning around slightly nudging the frozen Jenna.

"Get him." I heard.

"Great…" I said. "Jenna run!" I yelled and she got up and started running. "This is so not my week." I thought as we ran.

"Why are we running! I thought you could take them!" She yelled.

"I can but right now I got important but stupid things that I need my strength on!" I yelled.

"And what might that be!" She yelled.

"Getting you the fuck home without a scratch on you!" I yelled.

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO GO HOME!" She yelled.

"Well to bad missy." I yelled and she shot a glare at me.

So we kept on running for a while until we lost them.

"I…th…i…nk….we….l…o…st…them…." She said panting heavily.

"I…do..to.." I said not quite as out of breath as she is.

We rested up for a good bit.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to go home!" She yelled.

"To fucking bad Im not tagging along with you on my life." I said.

"Why not?!" She yelled.

"I'm a wolf you're a mutt duh." I said.

"Really." She said.

"Yeah your kind hunts my kind and you expect me to trust you along my side?!" I kind of yelled.

"So?" She said.

"Wow are you that stupid?" I said.

"Are you that ignorant?" She said.

"Forget it I should just leave you out here to die." I said.

"But you won't." She said.

"Bye!" I yelled about twenty yards away.

"WHAT!" She yelled running up to me panting a bit.

"Wow really you wouldn't last a day or two in this. Look at yourself your already panting and I was about twenty yards away from you." I said.

"Please…" She said.

"What." I said.

"I want to come." She said.

"If you're coming I'm taking you home." I said.

"FINE!" She yelled with somewhat of a tear coming down.

"Okay then." I said turning towards the direction of the mountains that were suppose to go over.

A few minutes into the walk.

"Blasted there's a blizzard coming we need to find shelter." I said.

"What about that small spot under that tree." She said.

"Fine the blizzard is about to hit and it doesn't look like we have an option." I said rolling my eyes. "Can't wait until I get you home." I said as we got underneath the tree and the blizzard began.

Well….sorry for the wait writers block hit me and I was grounded I was going to update Thursday but well groundation so anyways hope you like it and what not good night :) And thanks for the reviews :)


End file.
